Bad things
by Mrs.Taemin Lee
Summary: Tags:Girl Harry, Snape as her father, abused Harry, Slight Drarry, Suicide/Dark topics, Ronmione, Ron and Hermione terrible friends. Harrietta finds out that Snape's her father. He rejects her, and he starts a chain of events, that can not be stopped. really really sad. Please read it! Part 3 will be out soon.
1. No more hope

This is Part One. Part two should be done soon~

She knew he was her father. She had gotten a letter from her mother  
explaining it. And now she was confused, angry, hurt and weirded out. But  
who is she? She is Harrietta Potter, the girl-who-still-lives. And the  
snarky old dungeon bat, Professer Snape was her father. She wished it was  
all a joke, but alas it was not. Her mother had made sure she would get it  
in case she died before she could tell anyone the truth. It was all there  
in print. no denying the truth. She had tried all types of spells. Mabye it  
was all fake. Someone was playing a very very cruel joke on her, if it  
wasn't real. A very cruel joke. And, to make her day even more better, fate  
decided to make her next class was Potions. She got up, and grabbed her  
stuff. Through out the class, she observed him, carefully. Her potion was  
perfect, one a Potions master would normally make on a daily basis. But the  
Professor still made fun of it. It was one shade lighter than supposed to  
be. And he said that to her, sneering. She stirred in a frog heart, and it  
turned the right color. "Like this, sir?" She asked, patiently. He looked  
at her, and growled."Trying to be a teachers pet, Potter?" He spat out, and  
something in him exploded. Maybe it was the pressure of being a spy for the  
Light. Or maybe it was that he was just having a bad day. But the thing he  
said next would change her future, forever. " You will never be mine, no  
matter how great your pathetic potions are. You are just a dissapointment.  
No parent would ever want you." Even the Slytherins stopped jeering. This  
was a bit too far, even for the old bat. She sat there, unmoving. The bell  
rung, and she sat there, still staring into space, tears threatening to  
fall any moment. Malfoy approached, and he whispered "I'm...I'm sorry about  
him. I'm sure he didn't mean it." And, as if he couldn't believe he had said  
that, which he didn't, he slowly walked away. But as she murmured a faint  
"Thank you", so faint Draco almost missed it, he smiled. Harry Potter slowly gathered her things, and shot  
one more look at the professor. He caught it, and spat out "What, Mrs.  
Potter?" She looked at him before asking, quietly "Did you really mean what  
you said? That I'm just a dissapointment. That no parent would ever want  
me?" He looked at her eyes, Lily's eyes, and made the greatest mistake of  
his life. "Yes." He said, sneering at her. She felt one tear fall down her  
face, looked at the ground, and said , almost inaudible, "You're right."  
If his hearing wasn't as acute as it was, he might have missed it. He knew  
he had made a huge, huge mistake. Where was the boldness, the audacity,  
arrogance he knew...no not knew, expected from the girl? He couldn't have  
been wrong, could he? No he was never wrong. He sighed. There was the  
hypocrisy he expected from Potters kin, not himself. He looked up, wanting  
to say...to apologize to the girl. But all he saw was a paper, with a  
familiar font. It was...no it couldn't be. It was! Lily! He almost  
screamed. He snatched up the paper, and looked at it. Was this a cruel  
joke? Maybe Potter forged it. No...how would she forge the signature? And  
how world she know that she had loved her. And still did. Plus this seemed a  
much crueler thing than anyone, even the Weasley menaces, sorry twins, could  
ever do, never mind Potter. Convinced he picked up the paper, and quickly  
read the letter, at the same time, soaking up Lily's handwriting.  
_Dearest Harriett, or Harry as an annoying James calls you (Severus frowned  
at this. Why did it say James, and not your daddy or father or dad?)  
You can assume I'm dead now. No, let's just say I'm dead. Otherwise, I'd be  
explaining this to you in person. I am very sorry to write this, especially in a letter! But I must write this, and hurriedly as I fear that Voldemort will go after you, me and James. Now, I'm sure you are now a very smart girl. You must have noticed that I wrote James, and not your father. That is because, straightforwardly I must say, he is not. He is not your father. I love James, but I have made some mistakes. Everyone makes them, and I hope you will not hold this against me. I got drunk, one night after a small fight with your fath-sorry, James, so small, I can't even remember what the argument was about. I got drunk, and met up with a man of the past. His name is Severus Snape. I'm sure you know him as 'the dungeon bat' or 'the greasy git' or another name. He was never well-liked. I'm sure you know about the cycle of life now. How people get pregnant, I hope at least. I'm sorry, this is no time for humor...so, I'll admit it now. I did have sex with your real father, Severus Snape. It was because of one night, that James and I got a little bit intoxicated. We fought about some trivial little thing, about something I can't even remember now. I was upset, because I had stopped seeing Severus, to be with your father. I thought James would be the knight in shining armor, the one who'd sweep me off my feet, and we'd live the happiest life together. It was my first fight, with said prince. I couldn't believe that Severus was right. He was a git. Don't get me wrong, I love James, but he does have his faults. Anyway, when I saw your father, I couldn't help but think that this was the perfect way to get back at him. He deserved it in my mind, and I didn't use my brain, even though I am quite bright. The next morning, I woke up with a blasting headache, and in the arms of Severus Snape. I panicked. I cast Obliviate on him, after I put my clothes back on, and took all my belongings. All he needs to remember a single word, and that is a name of a muggle park, where we first meet. I have told James about my horrible mistake. He has forgiven me, seeing as he too had slept with someone to take off the pressure. That insufferable git. But, after I had told him, I felt sick. For about a week, I kept feeling sick, and throwing up. Then I missed my period. I had it about a month ago, and I was always early. I took a pregnancy test, and it turned out that I was pregnant with you. You were born because of a mistake, but many people were. You were the only reason I didn't obliviate myself. I love you Harrietta Severus Snape, your true name, and so does James, even if you are 'the slimy git's' spawn (James's quote) Stay safe, my sunshine  
~y\our mother, Lily Evans Potter_

(Harry Potters POV)  
She stood, upon the Astronomy was remembering this muggle song  
she had once listened to. It was called something like Against All Odds.  
She didn't know the artist, yet she really didn't think it would matter.  
She slowly began to sing this very song.  
How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace  
_When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh  
You're the only one who really knew me at all  
How can you just walk away from me,  
when all I can do is watch you leave  
Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tears  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_  
She chocked up, but kept singing.  
_So take a look at me now, oh there's just an empty space  
__And there's nothing left here to remind me,  
just the memory of your face  
Ooh take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against all odds and that's what I've got to  
face._  
Now there was a knot in her throat and tears were flooding her vision,  
along with all her memories.  
At the Dursley's, no one wanted her. They never forced her to do endless  
chores as they used to, or suffer the endless beating either. But they made  
snide remarks about her being alone, and never bought her anything new, or  
took her anywhere. They never showed her any love, or even pretended to care. They had never touched her,even when punishing her, and  
always told her what kind of a freak she was. She was a witch now,  
officially. Her parents were dead, her 'best friends' hadn't even asked if  
she was okay. They were to busy with themselves. Luna and Ginny were best  
friends and she felt weird inturupting them. Of course she had had a very,  
very, very, VERY small crush on Draco Malfoy...okay she still had  
one...FINE, it's a huge crush! But he was only being sympathetic to her  
in Potions class. And her own father had told her himself that she was a  
huge dissapointment. His words were ringing in her ears.  
"You are just a dissapointment. No parent would ever want you." And, when  
he asked her about if he really meant that, he had said yes. They were  
alone. There was nothing to prove to anyone about his loyalties to  
Dumbledore. She wasn't stupid, of course she knew about Snape being a  
deatheater, and him spying for the Headmaster. She was a teenager, still  
considered a child, but not stupid. She was very intelligent. She had  
gotten 12 OWLS, more that Hermione course she didn't tell her that,  
but she saw no need to.  
She tried to come up with good memories, but found only 3. The first one  
was of her parents. She was 1 years old, and they were playing with her.  
She was zooming on a broom Uncle Padfoot had bought her, and her  
parents...or at least her mother and James were chasing her around the  
house. When they caught her, they grabbed her, and tickled her until she  
was giggling really hard. Her mother kissed the top of her head, and James  
ruffled her hair, talking about what a great Quiditch player she was going  
to be, and how she'd kick those slimy snake's butt. She smiled softly at  
that one, barely wondering how she was able to remember it, since she was  
an infant. But now, Sirius was gone. As were her paren-her mom and James.

The second one of course was when Hagrid had told her she was a witch, and taken her to Diagon Alley. The last one wasn't meeting her

'friends' as they had started ignoring her lately. It was this last memory  
of Draco Malfoy apologizing for her fathers behavior just now. Sorta sad,  
but she still smiled at it. Feeling better, she started singing the rest  
of the song.  
_I wish I could just make you turn around,  
turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you,  
__so many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_So take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face  
Now take a look at me now, cos there's just an empty space_

_But to wait for you, is all I can do and that's what I've got to face  
Take a good look at me now, cos I'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
It's the chance I've gotta take_

Take a look at me now.  
She blinked away the tears. Then smiled, evilly. She then performed a very  
difficult spell, one which some adult wizards and witches couldn't do, which  
turned her memories into writing. She split the book she got. One for the  
lovebirds, one for the Headmaster, and one for her father. These were the  
ones that would make them feel very, very sorry. Then she did one for  
Draco. This was the only good one there. Her Professors were neutral,  
except for Snape, and Hagrid...well, she supposed she should leave him  
something good too. She didn't even bother with the Dursley's one. They  
didn't care, in the littlest bit about her, and she didn't about them. Then  
she put a spell on them, so only the people she addressed it to could read  
it. There was also the matter of the will, and all her possessions. She  
decided to give almost everything to Draco Malfoy, and 20% of her money to  
be split with her Professors, including Snape, but Hagrid would get  
5% extra percent, so being the one who always comforted her, if they swore a wizards oath  
that they would use the money for only themselves, not fighting the Dark  
Lord, because she really didn't care anymore about anything. She left the  
pictures of her parents, or at least Lily to her father. She also said  
that Draco Malfoy got almost all her money, so that it would help his cause. She sent that  
list, after signing it, and adding a drop of blood to the paper, with  
Hedwig to Gringotts. The Goblins would take care of everything. They were  
very trustworthy. Plus they would get 1% of every thing. Then, she wrote a letter to Voldemort, telling  
him of her actions, and telling him not to kill Hedwig, and to keep her. Just a little  
revenge, she thought, smirking inwardly.


	2. Draco's Reaction

She sighed, and looked down. It was best not to think about anything at this moment. She allowed herself an evil grin at the looks of everyone's face when they read her letter. They'd never forgive themselves...but she didn't care. That was the point. She closed her eyes, for the last time, and turned, so her back was facing the ground. She relaxed her body, and fell, down. As soon as she was halfway through the ground, Snape burst through , and he looked around. He raced to the edge of the tower, in time to see his only daughter, his only child, fall, and die. So...much...blood. He thought, feeling sick. He nearly threw up, from the guilt, and horror. How could he be this cruel to anyone, even if she was James Potter's daughter. How could he be that stupid. It was an old grudge, it wasn't the girl's fault, it was her father's...or fake fathers. He sank to the ground, and sobbed.

He produced a patronus, and sent it to Dumbledore with a message. Spying the little booklets, he grabbed them, and looked at them. Her will was there, and the booklets. She walked down the tower, slowly, face covered with with wet streaks, from the tears slowly running down his face. He walked up to her body, pushing through the small crowd around her still, un-moving body. He knelt down, and straightened her glasses, with a small smile. He wondered why she looked exactly like James. He then remembered how great Lily was at Charms. A Glamour Charm, he thought, as the idea came to him, was one she herself had invented. He stood, drew his wand, and cast the charm to cancel the Glamour; '*Glamour finite*' Harry's body began to change.

She became taller, her hair became longer, red auburn highlights appeared, Lily's hair color, on his dark black hair. The girl drew 5 inches, since James was always shirt, and her structure changed, She was even skinnier than before, if that was even possible, and her face structure did as well. She had higher cheekbones, and a slightly longer face. She was beautiful. The only thing that didn't change where her eyes...Lily's eyes. Those beautiful, emerald green eyes. He bowed his head. He knew she was dead.

She had lost so much blood, and her neck was broken. Her eyes were open, looking at the world no more. He chocked up, and bent down. He closed her eyes, and wished her the best of luck in the after-life. He saw the old coot...sorry, the Headmaster approaching, and he gave him the little booklets, excluding his. He saw the old man's eyes lose their twinkle, as he gazed upon his dead student. He looked at the bundle thrust into his hands. He looked around to see if he could see the poor girl's friends.

He gazed around, and was startled to see that Draco Malfoy was looking at her crying softly, while her friends were in a corner, laughing, and kissing. He felt disgusted. He walked up to them, and without a word gave them their booklets. He glared at them, and left them to their kissing and snogging, laughing as though they didn't have a care in the world, as if their best friend hadn't just committed suicide.

He looked at the bundle in his hand,and was surprised to see a book for Draco Malfoy. He walked up to the young Slytherin, and tapped his shoulder. The boy looked up, his face filled with tear streaks, as he hurry-idly wiped his eyes. Dumbledore handed him the booklet, and  
Draco grabbed it, and held it, just staring at it. "Harry." He murmured, before more tears went down his face. If only he could go back in time, and save her.

If only he could do it to tell her how he felt about her. If he did that, maybe she'd be alive! But even as he prepared to voice that idea, Dumbledore shook his head. "Time turners shouldn't be used like that." He said softly. "It could make a time loop appear, and it could stop the track of the universe. And, I couldn't bear to see you even more depressed, if you fail to save her life." He paused for a moment, and as Draco protested, he said "All the time-turners were destroyed in the Ministry of Magic last year, were they not?"

Draco nodded, gulping, the tears running down his face. He tried to stop, but couldn't. He looked at the Headmaster. "A-an-anything e-else Headmaster?" He asked, his voice shaking. The old coot looked at a copy of the will Harry left. (Severus made a copy, and kept the original) "It seems, Mr. Malfoy, that you have inherited much of what Mrs. Potter has left. She apparently had a huge crush on you." Draco looked up in shock. The Golden Girl...liking a slimy snake like him? This...it was so unlikely...so unrealistic. He looked at the body again,  
though this time, he was examining it. She wore the necklace he had given her, and he had always had a hunch that she knew that the giver was himself.  
Yet she still wore the present from a 'slimy snake' , and he always wondered why she did. He looked down at the will. Why did he get everything? Well, nearly everything. The Potter fortune was massive, and they were one of the richest families in Britain.

He excused himself, and went to the Slytherin common room. Looking at the little packet in his hands, he put it down, carefully, and opened it. Inside the booklet had a pensive-like surface. When he touched it, his hand went right thru the book.

He put his head in, and the memories started. He was standing in the clothes shop, where they first met. He saw himself making fun of the half-breed, and her looking away with anger in his eyes, but a bit of sadness as well. As she walked away, he heard her mutter "For someone so cute, you sure are a huge jerk."

He smirked, thru the tears, and got sucked into another memory. He watched every time he teased her, and bullied her.  
He felt his face burn. He didn't know his teasing was that bad. Then, there came a memory of that day. The two of them in the Potions classroom. Snape mocking her. Her tear-filled eyes. Him apologizing for his gad-father. Her smile, and thanks. He wished he could record that one precious moment of them.

But all too soon, he got sucked into the next, and last memory. She was standing, on top of the Astrology tower. She looked beautiful, with her black hair blowing in the wind, her emerald greens eyes sparkling, for what would the last time. She sighed, and said, out loud, "My only three happy memories. They include the last one you viewed."

She didn't move, but spoke as if someone was actually there. "Yes, you, Draco Malfoy." She stopped, and turned.

He stepped forward, in front of her, soaking in her voice. "I love you." Her eyes began brimming with tears. "I have always thought you cute, but I now know that I love you. I know I'm only 16, but I also know I'm not going to live any longer than today." Draco stepped closer, his face filled with longing. He reached forward, to try to touch her, to make her feel real. His hand passed thru her. It felt as if he had stuck his hand thru ice-cold water. He drew back, startled.

She continued. "No doubt you have put your out your hand to attempt to touch me, to make believe I am still alive." She shook her head. "I'm only a memory. You wouldn't be seeing this if I wasn't. You could keep this memory of me. It'll never go away, and is practically indestructible." She smiled, then turned angry. "And, Mister Malfoy, if I see you in heaven before your time is right, because you killed yourself to be with me, I will shun you, when you get here, and personally rip your head off."

She smirked, a mischievous look in her eyes. "Weasel and Bookworm have gotten memory books from me, as has Severus Snape. And that old coot, our Headmaster. All but Snape's are for revenge. They shunned me, avoided and ignored me. The old coot ignored my protests about the Dursley's, who were not a loving family. At all. And he attempted to manipulate, and mold me into his Golden-Girl." She snarled, then turned her face pleasant. "That's why I gave old Lord Moldy pants a bit of my money. Tell the Dark Lord this...well actually give him a bottle filled with a memory I shall now make, which is located in a secret pocket in the booklet. Say the password Gryffindors suck, and you shall receive it."

With one last smile, she said her last words to him. "I love you Draco. More than words. I don't know if you love me, but if you do, move on. You're only 16. You can't give up on women because on me."

Her expression turned stricken. "Wouldn't it be odd if you were gay?" She chuckled. "Goodbye Draco Malfoy." And that was it.

He sank to the floor, crying, but chuckling. Her sense of humor...was a bit twisted. But he loved her for it. He opened the booklet he had just flown out from, and whispered the words "Gryffindor sucks."

A vial appeared, and he gingerly took it, and summoned a piece of parchment, and a quill. He wrote a small letter to the dark lord, explaining about the vial, and Harry's role in everything. He told him about the will, and how Lord Voldemort had received something, as revenge. He signed his name, lavishly, as he was a Malfoy, and did have a reputation to retain.

He snapped his fingers for a house elf, and instructed it to get him an owl. It obeyed the Malfoy heir, and very soon, said owl was flying towards the dark lord, a letter and vial in hand...or claw. He sighed, and lay down on the soft silks making up his bed.

He slowly sank into a deep slumber, his thoughts consisting of nothing but his lost love, the emerald-eyed, black haired g-dess. And he dreamt of her, and slept, peacefully the entire night. However, the same could not be said of three certain Gryffindor's.


	3. The Gryffindor's learn their lesson

Said Weasel and Bookworm, were sitting near where Harrietta Potter died, in their own little world. They sat, oblivious to the stares, and glares, as if their ex-friend had not just committed suicide. Hermione was laughed at something Ron said, which wasn't really that funny, but was hilarious to her. She didn't think care about anything at that moment, other than her big-headed slob of a boyfriend. They sat, not caring that their ex-friend was dead. In their defense, they were no longer friends with her. But they didn't even pay a little respect, for what used to be one third of the 'golden trio.' When Dumbledore gave them the two booklets, they put it to the side, and started snogging. Usually, it would result in wolf-whistles, or cheers, but, as the duo broke apart, and looked up, it just obtained glares. "What?" Ron said, shrugging. An angry Hufflepuff glared at him. "The Girl-Who-Lived is dead!" He opened her mouth to say more, but closed it when he got the end of the glares. Surprisingly, it was a Slytherin in her 7th year who spoke next. "A student killed herself. Even if it wasn't the holy Girl-Who-Lived, we should still respect them. Even if they were from another house, we still care." Suddenly she strode up to the red-headed boy, and slapped him, hard. He fell, from the momentum of the slap, and hit the ground. He started to complain, before realizing that everyone there, including the Professors, just stood in their spots, and watched him. He glared at Professor McGonagal. "You don't assign detention, or take away points? She HIT me, for heavens sake!" The animagus stood, staring quite angrily at the young man. "Yes I believe I shall take points off. 100 points, off..." She stopped at Ron's smug expression, and the the groans of the other students, especially the Slytherins. "Let me finish." She barked, quite ironic, since her animagus form is a cat, and watched Ron's smugness evaporate from his face. "Off GRYFFINDOR for disgracing our house. Never have I seen less honorable Gryffindors. We are a house. We should stand, united. I'm not saying that Hogwarts should be separated into 4 houses," She said, quickly, seeing the faces of the other students, especially the Slytherins, "But when there is no one else to turn to, there should always be your house." She bowed her head. "I'm afraid Mrs. Potter got the respect she deserved from everyone. Even Slytherins, her rival house, except her two ex-friends. 500 points to Slytherin, for being there when no one else could, and for putting aside trivial house rivalries. And 400 points for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, for supporting Mrs. Potter when her own house failed to." And with that, she turned on her heel, and walked away,leaving everyone stunned, especially two certain Gryffindor's. The two Gryffindor's picked up their booklet, before retreating to the Room of Requirement, seeing as their fellow Gryffindor's were shunning them, they couldn't go to their common room. Hermione's consiounce panged, after she remembered it was Harry who showed her the room, but she shoved her guilt down, and went inside. There was a nice and cozy room, with a crackling fireplace. She sat down in an armchair, and waited for Ron to do the same. He walked around for a moment, before a bed appeared in the background. Hermione, oblivious to Ron's intentions, said, cheerfully. "Smart thinking Ron! We can't go to sleep in the Gryffindor common room anyway. We managed to lose 100 points in a single go! They'll hate us for sure." Ron smirked, and replied "Yeah...I realized." She smiled at her boyfriend, before looking at the booklet. She opened it up, not noticing Ron's staring at her body, eagerly. "Hey Hermione." He started. "Want to go to bed n-" before being interrupted with a gasp. Hermione had just stuck her hand onto the book, and it had went thru the book. She started talking about how advanced this magic was, and the theory behind it, while Ron stifled a yawn. He had thought that she was hot, but she talked waaay to much. "Hermione, let's go into the pensive." He suggested, eager to find a way to shut her up, and hurry up the process of wooing her into bed. She smiled and said. "Alright. Hold my hand." He grabbed her hand, and the duo appeared in her memories. The first one they were thrust into was one where she was a small child. She looked around 7 years old, and she was bowing her head, as a giant pig of a man yelled at her. "HOW DARE YOU, YOU FREAK! YOU BURNED BREAKFAST, AGAIN, AND BROUGHT HOME BETTER GRADES THEN DUDLEY? I THOUGHT I SAID NO USING THAT...THAT FREAKISHNESS TO TAKE DUDLEY'S GRADES! HE HAD TO GO THRU STRESS OF HIS GRADES, AND HE DIDN'T EVEN EAT PROPERLY!" Harry tried to explain that Dudley had pushed her, causing her to tip the breakfast into the fire of the stove, and that she had earned those grades herself. She told him that, before he exploded, and slapped her. Hard. Her head knocked against the floor boards, and a trickle of blood ran down her face. She trembled, and slowly attempted to get up. The man kicked her in her ribs, and pushed her right back down. She groaned, and didn't move. The man smirked, and slowly took out his belt. "You deserve this freak." He said, laughing cruelly, as he lazily raised the belt. Harry lay on the floor, and closed her eyes, and bit her lip, preparing for it to land. And it did, a second later. WHACK. The belt hit the small girls back. She gritted her teeth, and curled up in a ball. WHACK. It hit her again. Over and over the hand rose and let down the piece of leather with a sounding crack. The little girl didn't make a single noise. Slowly, a red color appeared on her shirt. Upon further examination, Hermione confirmed that it was blood. She shuddered. What a cruel environment to live in. The girl took the beating, and at the end, was picked up by the neck on her shirt, and thrown into a cupboard. "STAY IN THERE FREAK, UNTIL YOU LEARN YOUR LESSON." The man screeched, and then added, as an after thought. "AND NO FOOD...FOR A WEEK!" He strode off, wickedly laughing, while Hermione watched, horror struck. Ron was just watching with a bored expression, but inside, he did feel a little guilt. Just a little. They moved on to the next scene. And the next. And the next. They were all short scenes of abuse. Until they came to one that broke Hermione's heart, and Ron's cold shell. She was sitting, and watching the Dursely family sit around, celebrating Mrs. Petunia Dursley's birthday. She made breakfast, and did everything she could. The Gryffindor duo watched in silence as the family ate in peace and quiet, without a single complaint about how terrible the food was. Instead, they mocked Harry's hair, and parents, everything they could make snide remarks about. When Harry finished serving them, and cleared the table, Petunia went to open her presents. Harry disappeared into the cupboard, and walked out with a wrapped something. She bowed slightly, and put her arms out, holding the present out to her aunt. Everyone stared at her. "H-happy birthday Au-ma'am." She said stuttering a little, The first one to break the awkward silence was her uncle. "You better not have any funny business in there girl, or so help me, you won't be able to ever walk again." He said in a deathly whisper. The girl barely compressed a shudder, and said, "N-no s-s-sir." The woman took the package suspiciously,and unwrapped the present. It was a Cõmąta make-up bag, a designer make-up bag, one that wasn't even in stores. The man looked at her, suspiciously. This was what Petunia had wanted, but it just came out today. He didn't have time to wait around in a line all night. After all, he'd miss his darling wife's birthday. And from what he had heard, it was quite expensive. He wondered where the freak had gotten the money from. If that thing was a thief, then he would throw her out immediately. He wasn't going to jail as her accomplice, for harboring a criminal. No way. "Where did you get this, you freak?" He asked in a deathly whisper. "Where freak? WHERE?" Harry visibly gulped, and said, in a stuttering shaky voice. "I-I h-h-helped out a-a girl, w-when she f-fell i-in a r-river, a-and s-she r-r-repaid me with t-that b-bag...h-her parents o-owned t-the s-store which s-sold them." Her aunt put it away, a nasty look in her eyes. "Do you honestly think I'll like you because of this? I hate you. I always will. You are no better than the filth on the streets. Get out of my sight." She said, harshly, and slapped the girl. As she rose, the woman said, in a much calmer voice. "Dudley, come show Mummy what you got her." As she left, she saw her aunt kissing Dudley, for a picture he drew her, 5 minutes before breakfast that morning. Tears formed at her emerald green eyes, but she brushed them aside. But the tears kept flowing. She went into her cupboard, and sat there, feeling tears run down her face, and she wept. Hermione bit the inside of her cheek, and blinked away forming tears. Ron looked horror struck, and had his face open like a guppy. The next memory was a short one. It was when the trio had met. Hermione emotions consisted of sadness, while Ron felt guilty They moved on to the last memory. This one was like Draco's, but they didn't know that. She was standing, on top of the Astronomy tower. She turned, and the look in her eyes was enough to get even Voldemort to cower in fear, not that he'd admit it. She looked straight, where Ron and Hermione were conveniently placed. "Hello, my dear friends." She said, sarcastically. "You should know, right off the bat, that you were one of the reasons I decided to jump off the tower. And no, I'm not real, or a ghost. I'm simply a memory." She glared, and Ron cowered a little. "You were supposed to be my friends." She said, sadly. "We were the golden trio. The friends who would never be apart. Then you too started dating. Because **I **told both of you that you liked each other. I brought you together. And got repaid with this." She turned her back on them, and stared out into the distance. "I hope you both live a happy life." She said quietly, turning back to them, as a tear went down her face. "Because I die, today, friendless." She waved her hand, and the duo came back into the reality again. Hermione sat, sobbing, and Ron tried to comfort her. They sat there, quietly, guilt eating the two of them up. And fell asleep, the only thing on their minds the girl they inadvertently killed.


End file.
